Rukihime Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Inspired by DBZ: Fusion Reborn. Part one of the Fusion Saga One-Shot! After watching DBZ with rukia, orihime convinces her to do the fusion dance with her, despite rukia believing it to be bull. However, when they do it they actually do fuse together and become Rukihime. Now fused, their feelings for Ichigo have now doubled... IchigoXRukiaXOrihime


Rukihime Fusion  
RukiaxOrihimeXIchigo

 **A.N.: For the record: No, this isn't a crossover with DBZ. While it does show up in the story it's merely a reference more than anything. Like** _ **Ichigo ½,**_ **I'm simply using a key element from one manga and putting it in the Bleach universe.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DBZ.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Orihime's Apartment  
Orihime POV**

"Yeah, get 'em, Gotenks!" Orihime cheered while she watched Dragon Ball Z. Rukia sat next to her on the couch while they watched the anime on the TV. Tatsuki had given her the entire series of DBZ for a Christmas present and now that Rukia had come down from the Soul Society she finally had somebody to watch it with. They had mostly gone through most of the DVD's and were currently watching the Buu saga, or more specifically, Gotenks vs Buu.

"I have to admit, this is awesome!" Rukia said with her eyes glued to the TV. "This is way better than any book! We don't have anything like this back in the Soul Society!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed, feeling giddy as she continued to watch the action-packed anime.

"Yeah, it's cool. Especially the idea of using the Fusion Dance." A lightbulb went off in Orihime's head. "Hey Rukia! We should try doing the dance!"

Rukia sweatdropped at the idea. "What?" She sipped her drink before speaking again. "Orihime, that's an anime. What works in an anime doesn't work in real life. Besides, in Dragon Ball only people with similar sizes could fuse together. And uh…" she looked down at her small, petite body and then over at Orihime's stacked, voluptuous form. "We aren't exactly a match."

Orihime simply continued to smile. "Aw c'mon, Rukia! Why don't we give it a try? We can go over to Urahara's and do it since my apartment's a little small."

Rukia sighed in defeat. Once Orihime had an idea it was hard to stem it before it became something outrageous. She doubted that this would work but she'd humor the girl.

Oh how wrong she was….

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Underground Chamber  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was training down in Urahara's secret underground room when he saw two bodies come down the ladder. He saw that it was Orihime and Rukia, the two girls talking to each other as they walked over to him. In the distance sat Urahara and Yoruichi, taking a lunch break while watching Ichigo train. "Hi, Ichigo!" Orihime greeted with a wave.

"Hey Orihime. Rukia," Ichigo addressed. "So why are you here?"

Orihime smiled happily. "Rukia and I came down here so we can try the Fusion Dance!"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. He remained silent as he processed what Orihime just said. Turning to Rukia he simply asked "Dragon Ball?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rukia merely smiled. "Dragon Ball. Orihime wanted to see if the Fusion Dance actually worked, so we came down here to try." Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's reluctance but understood. Orihime had one heck of an imagination and he supposed he could use a break and watch them try.

Turning to Orihime, Rukia continued to meekly smile at the girl, wondering what Orihime's reaction would be when they didn't actually achieve fusion. ' _Probably move on to the next absurd idea….'_ "Ready, Orihime?"

Orihime looked psyched. "Ready!"

Ichigo sat down next to Yoruichi and Kisuke and watched the events unfold. With surprising symmetrical accuracy, Orihime and Rukia began the first pose, bringing their arms up above their heads in an arc as they stepped closer to each other. "Fuuuuu-"

Swinging their hands to the opposite side, Orihime and Rukia stood on their tip-toes. "-Sion!"

The three watched as they stuck their fingers out and stretched their bodies as they leaned in towards each other. As their fingers touched they both shouted "HAAAA!"

Ichigo figured that nothing would happen and that Orihime would be sadly disappointed before heading off with Rukia and then continuing his training. What he was NOT prepared for was the bright flash of light that enveloped them. Next to him Yoruichi and Kisuke looked on in equal amazement, wondering what the hell just happened.

As the light faded, where should've been Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue, only one being was now present. Standing at Orihime's full height, the woman was the perfect fusion of Rukia's and Orihime's appearances. Her face had Rukia's features while she had heterochromia, one eye hazel and one eye purple. Black hair with orange lines sprawled down her back, with the hair near her forehead burnt-orange. Even more shocking was her chest, still equipped with Orihime's well-endowed breasts.

The girl didn't have Orihime's pink shirt or Rukia's _shihakusho._ Instead, she wore a black and orange vest that only barely covered her chest along with a sash and white pants. She did retain Rukia's _Tabi_ and sandals but that was all. On her back was a zanpakuto. The color of the hilt was the same as Rukia's sealed weapon but the guard was now the shape of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka hairpin.

The three spectators sat there stunned. Kisuke dropped his fan in amazement. Yoruichi's eyes swiveled in her head as she tried to comprehend the situation. Ichigo, meanwhile, would've lost his jaw if his skin wasn't wrapped around it, his mouth hanging wide open in shock. "R…Rukia? Orihime?" he asked. Getting up, he flashstepped over to the girl.

The girl merely grinned and struck a victory pose at her successful fusion. "Alright! It worked!" she cheered in a combined voice of Rukia and Orihime. Seeing Ichigo appear before her, she smiled wide. "How do we look, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed when he saw how beautiful the woman was, the pinnacle of Rukia's elegant features with Orihime's hot body. "You uh…look good, Rukia? Orihime? Orihimia?" he asked. "What do we even call you now?"

The girl thought about it for a few seconds. "Rukihime. That sounds good."

Yoruichi and Urahara walked towards them, still unable to believe what just happened. "You…you two combined? How's that possible?" Yoruichi asked agog.

"We saw it done in an anime so we decided to try the Fusion Dance. And it worked!" she said cheerily. As she balanced on the balls of her feet, her barely covered jugs jiggled, making Ichigo blush in embarrassment.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered one critical flaw in Rukihime's statement. "Wait, the Fusion Dance is supposed to be done by two people of equal size and strength! You two were of different sizes and Orihime's not even a Soul Reaper! How does that work?"

Rukihime simply shrugged. "We don't know?" she simply said. Both Ichigo and Rukihime turned to Urahara for a possible explanation but he was simply too busy staring at Rukihime's chest to give them an answer. Turning red at his blatant perversion, Ichigo punched Urahara in the face.

"Stop being a perv and answer us?" Ichigo barked.

Rubbing the lump on his cheek, Urahara did what Rukihime did and shrugged. "I have no possible idea how this is possible, Ichigo. A merger between two beings has always been an interesting subject but achieving perfect fusion like this from something as silly as a dance is beyond me."

"Either way, I'm happy it worked!" Rukihime cheerfully exclaimed. "This feels pretty amazing!"

"Yeah but," Ichigo noted. "How are you supposed to change back?"

"Oh, I guess we'll just have to wait for 30 minutes like in Dragon Ball…."

 _ **30 Minutes Later….**_

"Um…why aren't I turning back?" asked Rukihime worryingly. She'd spent a happy 30 minutes testing out her new body, using both Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka to their maximum capabilities and even using combined attacks while sparring with Ichigo. However, as the minutes ticked by and she waited anxiously to separate, she realized that a half hour had already passed and she was still one person. "Why hasn't the fusion ended?"

Kisuke, now having an ice pack against the side of his face, sat on a rock and thought about it. "Rukihime," he addressed. "Where did you get this idea to do this Fusion Dance?" he asked. Rukihime walked over to Orihime's bag and pulled out the DVD case of one of the DBZ saga's and handed it to Urahara. The man looked at it before seeing the name at the very bottom and facepalmed. "Goddamn it, Toriyama…."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Ichigo.

"Never mind." He handed the case back to Rukihime. "As you said, Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia have differing sizes so something obviously must've gone wrong with the merger; it's possible that it's due to an imbalance of size or even a difference in spiritual matter, since Rukia's a soul and Orihime's still human. I'd suggest using Orihime's power of rejection but I don't know if that'll reject the fusion or reject her existence entirely so that's not a good idea. Since there is no time limit, the only theory I can surmise is that she will remain like that until her reserves of spirit energy run dry. Once that happens the connection between the two will have nothing to fuel itself and they'll be forced to separate."

"Oh, ok. So how long until I run out of spirit energy?" Rukihime asked.

Again, Urahara shrugged. "I don't know. You have the combined amount of both Orihime and Rukia so it will probably be a while. Until then, why don't you take her home with you, Ichigo?" he said turning to the boy. "You should keep an eye on her until the fusion ends."

"Good idea," Ichigo noted. He turned to Rukihime and had to fight to keep his eyes up. The vest she wore barely covered her chest and every breath she took made him think that her boobs were going to spill out. "Uh…here, Rukihime." He removed his _shihakusho_ and put it around her. "I don't know if people will be able to see you, and you're showing a bit much…."

Rukihime blushed madly as it finally dawned on her that her front was exposed to the boy. "Oh my gosh! I didn't even realize!" she quickly put the black garment around her, though her chest did make it a tight fit. "Ok! All better!" Rukihime said with Orihime's chipper attitude.

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo and the fused Rukihime left and saw Kisuke reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Who are you calling?" she asked curiously.

"An old subordinate of mine," answered Kisuke. "He left the Soul Society years ago and I'd always wondered what happened to him, so I did a little digging and…" After dialing a few numbers, he finally reached him. "Hey Akira, it's your old captain. Interesting retirement you're having…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room  
Rukihime POV**

"Hey Ichigo, where is everybody?" Rukihime asked as she sat on her bed. She'd noticed when they entered Ichigo's house that it was quiet and devoid of anyone.

Ichigo closed the door behind him, making sure that Kon was in his pill form stuffed into a sock so he didn't have to deal with the Mod Soul's bashfulness over his revered Orihime and Rukia combining to form a new, sexy woman. "Dad's taking the girls camping for the week. I've been home alone for about 2 days now."

"Oh," Rukihime said as she lay back. Looking around, she smiled when she saw the still-shirtless Ichigo sit down next to her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We don't know how long your fusion will last so we should just…I don't know… talk?" Ichigo suggested. "Talking tends to make time go by faster."

Closing her eyes, Rukihime felt something bubble up inside her, something that had been gnawing at her ever since she started to spar with Ichigo. She saw how the boy kept making periodic glances at her barely covered chest and how his face burned from the rush of blood. It…thrilled Rukihime to see Ichigo being enamored by her hot body. As Rukia, she felt insecure due to her lack of sexual appeal. As Orihime she felt insecure due to lack of a strong confident attitude. To top it off, both girls had a crush on Ichigo.

Now Rukihime had both Rukia's and Orihime's strong advantages and none of their insecurities. And those feelings for Ichigo had now been doubled….

"Excuse me, Ichigo, but I need to get comfortable. This shirt's a bit small on my chest," she slyly said as she took off Ichigo's _shihakusho_. Ichigo blushed as her boobs poked out from behind the small vest, making his hormones take a leap over his rationale. "We could talk or…" she flashed Ichigo a smile that made his face become redder. Getting on her hands and knees, Rukihime crawled her way over to Ichigo. The substitute soul reaper gulped as his back hit the wall, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from her swaying breasts. "We could do something else…."

"Wait! Orihime! Rukia!" Ichigo desperately said, trying to stop this due to his prudish nature. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, or from whom it was coming from and he didn't want to do anything that would make one of them ashamed later on, especially Orihime.

"No, we are one, Ichigo." Rukihime's face was inches from Ichigo's. The boy shivered from her cool touch as she ran a hand down his face, softly caressing his cheek with her smooth, delicate fingers. "We are one. And we both want you." Without further deliberation from him, Rukihime closed the gap between them, pressing her small, tender lips against Ichigo's. "Mmmmh!" she moaned as she pressed herself against Ichigo.

Realizing that both Rukia and Orihime desired him and that he always harbored feelings for them both, but had previously chosen not to act on them for fear that by being with one would harm the other, Ichigo quickly gave in to Rukihime. His hand went up and ran through the girl's orange/black hair, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt a little giddy when her well-endowed chest pushed up against his, feeling her soft breasts touch his toned chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around the girl's waist, pulling her into his lap.

Deciding that she'd had enough of the tedious vest, Rukihime leaned back and took it off, the clothing being tossed to the floor. Seeing Ichigo's gaze, she cupped her luscious rack and smiled. "Go ahead, Ichigo. We know you've wanted these ever since we fused."

Smiling, Ichigo pulled Rukihime close and buried his face in her tits. She sighed as Ichigo's tongue dragged itself across her melons, the boy loving how her skin tasted of floral soap. She ran a hand up Ichigo's back, enjoying how he shivered at her sensual touch. Sweat began to perspire from her body as Ichigo's lips wrapped around one of her pink, hardened nipples. Rukihime cried out as Ichigo's teeth gripped the tender areola, tenderizing her sensitive nub sensually. "Ah! Ichigo!" She held onto Ichigo's head, her arms wrapping around the boy's head as he continued to suck and nibble on her like a newborn baby. As Ichigo switched to the other, unabused tit, he noticed how her white pants had a wet spot between her legs….

As Ichigo continued to dote on Rukihime's breasts, she felt something poke her butt. Reaching behind her, she found that Ichigo had pitched a tent in his pants, and a large one at that. "Ichigo," she purred into his ear. "Is that your zanpakuto or are you just happy to see me?" she said cheekily. Ichigo looked up and grinned, cupping the girl's bouncy ass as he lifted her up. "Oooh, my, Ichigo, aren't you so strong?" she teased as Ichigo picked her up.

Getting up, Ichigo carried her over to the far wall, pushing her back against it. Rukihime's legs unwrapped from his waist and her feet touched the ground, letting Ichigo's hands go to her pants. Bending down, Ichigo pulled down the girl's pants, noting how she no longer had any underwear, and let her step out of them. Rukihime had elegant, slender legs with toned thighs, leading up to her clean-shaven pussy, already dripping. Not wanting to be the only one that was nude, Rukihime pulled on his _obi_ , making his _hakama_ descend. Seeing the large bulge in his boxers, Rukihime licked her lips and pulled them down, making Ichigo's member stand at attention.

As Ichigo pressed himself against the naked girl, Rukihime sighed as she felt Ichigo's cock touch her aching core, the head rubbing against her dripping folds, coating the thick mushroom-y head with her juices. "It's so big," she cooed as Ichigo lifted up a leg, giving him a better angle to spear her. Ichigo sucked on her neck, licking her sweaty skin as his free hand palmed her large breast, sinking his fingers into the soft mammary. "Give it to us, Ichigo," Rukihime pleaded. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo and pulled him close. "We want your cock inside us."

Ichigo figured this was Rukia talking, unless Orihime secretly had a dirty side that was coming to the fore, but pushed anymore deliberations away. Keeping a toned leg in one hand, Ichigo gripped his shaft and gently pushed into her hot pussy. "It's tight!" Ichigo gasped as her walls embraced him, almost sucking him in deeper. "Rukihime!"

"Ah! Ahhh!" Rukihime moaned as Ichigo slid into her. A sharp cry of pain erupted from her as Ichigo inadvertently claimed Orihime's virginity. Ichigo's eyes widened when he pushed through her barrier, realizing what he just did. He looked down and saw no blood, but he could've sworn he punched through a barrier….

"Ruihime! Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Rukihime clung to him like a life-preserver, shaking violently for a few seconds. "Just…just hold still!" After taking deep breaths, Rukihime nodded, getting used to the feel of Ichigo's large dick inside her. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Do me hard!" she ordered.

Lifting her leg a little higher to go deeper inside her, Ichigo obliged Rukihime's request. The fused girl cried out as Ichigo pushed into her, pulling out until only the head remained, then pushing right back in. Ichigo struggled to maintain his composure as his cock was wrapped in her wet pussy, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he slid into her faster and faster. Panting, Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukihime, a strand of saliva connecting the lovers as they separated. "Rukihime! You're so tight!" he gasped. His free hand went to her waist to steady her as he increased his pace, watching her large tits bounce like water balloons.

"Ohhhh! You feel so good, Ichigo! My pussy's melting!" Rukihime shouted. Her nails sunk into Ichigo's shoulders as she felt her womanhood get speared by Ichigo's thick cock, her walls being stretched by the large manhood. Rukihime's head rolled back as Ichigo rubbed against her G-Spot, making her body heat up with desire. "Yes! Fuck us more!" Ichigo took advantage of Rukihime's exposed neck, sucking and nibbling on it, bringing more pleasure to his combined friend.

Soon however, Rukihime's body became slicked with sweat, making Ichigo's hold on her thigh slippery. Deciding on changing positions, Ichigo slowed himself down, making Rukihime coo as he pulled out. When he let go of her leg, the fused Rukihime looked at him, wondering why he stopped when she was loving every second of the blissful fucking when he turned her around. Getting the picture, Rukihime spread her legs and steadied herself. Turning around she saw Ichigo eyeing her large, delicious rump and smiled, wiggling her juicy ass in front of Ichigo. "Come on, Ichigo. You know you can't resist…" she smirked.

Grinning at Rukihime's frisky attitude, Ichigo gripped her waist and lined up his cock with her entrance. Deciding to unleash his repressed hormones, Ichigo pistoned into her all the way at once. Rukihime's tongue rolled out as she felt her pussy be filled. "Ohhh fuck!" she moaned lewdly as Ichigo fucked her hard and fast. She could feel Ichigo's cock fill her up completely, making her head swim with pleasure. "Ohhhh, it's so biiiiiig…."

Emboldened by Rukihime's moans, Ichigo decided to up his ante. The black/orange haired girl gasped as Ichigo's hand came down on her soft cheek, leaving a red handprint on her bouncy ass. "Oh yes! Do that again!" Rukihime pleaded. It felt so wrong but at the same time felt so good…. Ichigo wailed on her ass while fucking her tight pussy. Soon the girl's white booty had an imprint of Ichigo's hand from his sensual spanking.

Leaning down until his chest pressed against his back, Ichigo reached around her and cupped Rukihime's tits, fondling the swaying tits. "Ah! Rukihime!" Ichigo gasped as he fucked her as fast as he could. "I'm gonna cum!"

Rukihime had a look of slutty pleasure as she endured Ichigo's fucking. She met Ichigo's thrusts halfway, making her sore ass jiggle with each slide of his cock. Her eyes watered up as the pleasure was almost more than she could bear, the boy's balls slapping against her sensitive clit. The room was dark but everything was a bright shade of white to the girl. "Me too! Let's cum together!" she screamed.

Wanting to do more than just fuck Rukihime into the wall, Ichigo tried something new. Rukihime gasped as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the wall. "Wait, what are you-OHHH!" Rukihime moaned as Ichigo, keeping his arms wrapped around her, lifted her up and began to thrust into her in a standing position, making Rukihime spasm in Ichigo's arms as she dangled in the air, unable to do anything but take Ichigo's cock.

"Ah! AH! RUKIHIME!" Ichigo roared as he came inside the girl's pussy, blasting her womb with his hot cum.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Rukihime screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's thick cock as her juices sprayed all over his balls. To her the pleasure was two-fold, the two girls she was made of experiencing climax at the same time inside her.

Ichigo continued to hold the girl in his arms before he carried her over to the bed, pulling out of her before gently laying her down on the mattress. Rukihime's eyes were rolled in the back of her head, as if she couldn't handle the combined climaxes of both Orihime and Rukia. Ichigo, panting and covered with sweat, lay beside her, running a hand through her hair.

Before anything else could happen, Ichigo was blinded by a bright flash of light. When his eyes came into focus, he saw a naked Orihime and Rukia lying next to him, the two snuggling in each other's arms. Ichigo figured that the exhausting experience must've caused the fusion to wear down, thus separating the two.

Seeing the blissfully happy looks on their faces, Ichigo smiled. Leaning down he kissed them both on the forehead before wrapping his arms around them, snuggling with them for the rest of the night….

 _ **Two Days Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment** _ **  
**_ **Orihime POV**

Sipping tea, Orihime looked over at Rukia, the two girls' reflecting over their experienced being fused together. "Wow, I still can't believe that actually worked…" Rukia said as she drank her tea.

"Me neither." Orihime began to feel uncomfortable and decided to say what she needed to say. ''Um… Rukia? About what we did with Ichigo…."

Rukia's smile lifted her discomfort. "Don't worry, Orihime. I know that you like him, just like I do. That's why we did what we did. And I have a solution for our little dilemma."

"Really? What?" asked Orihime.

"Do you think you can find room in you to share him?" Rukia asked. "How about a threesome relationship, so we aren't fighting over him?" Rukia proposed.

Orihime beamed with joy. "Yes! Oh, this is wonderful!" she cheered.

Rukia smiled gleefully. "Good that you're on board. I invited Ichigo over today so we could talk about this. But…" her smile turned into a sly smirk. "Since we're both in agreement, why not give Ichigo a little surprise…."

 _ **20 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was walking up to Orihime's apartment when he saw a bright flash of light burst through one of her windows. Wondering what was going on, Ichigo quickly knocked on the door, ready to bust it down if nobody answered.

Before any property damage could commence, the door opened and Ichigo saw to his amazement a nude Rukihime standing there, smiling at the astonished boy. "Hello Ichigo. We've been waiting for you….

The End

 **A.N.: Please R &R. If you do, please be respectful. And for those of you who want this to be more than just a one-shot: There WILL be a sequel to this.**

 **Shoutout: To all my artistic readers: could somebody draw me what Rukihime would look like based off of my description? 'Cause that would be awesome!**


End file.
